guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace
brouillon . . . . . Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace . . . . . , entre le VIIe siècle et le début du VIIIe siècle, se constitue l’essentiel de l’occupation de beaucoup de villages alsaciens.]] Atih ou Atich voit son nom latinisé en Etichonus et germanisé en Adalric (deux racines, adal ou edel, qui signifie noble et ric qui signifie puissant et évoque les rois)[https://www.vosges-rando.net/eng/Res/En222.htm Le duc Adalric (Etichon), père de sainte Odile]. On le retrouve dans le testament d’Odile, sa fille, et dans les diplômes de Carloman et de Charlemagne pour l'abbaye d’Obersmunster, de 770 et 810''Histoire de l’église de Strasbourg'', tome 1, p. xlij, tome II, p. cij et cliv.. Settipani et la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy l'appellent Eticho-Adalric[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ALSACE.htm#Etichodiedafter677 DUKES in ALSACE (LATE 7th and EARLY 8th CENTURIES)]. Il est né vers 635/640, dans le Pagus Attoariensis (partie franconienne de la Bourgogne), et décédé le 20 février 690, au monastère d'Hohenbourg (Odilienberg)L'art de vérifier les dates ... par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463.Hoefer, Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ....Brève histoire de l'Alsace, Pierre Zind, Éditions Albatros, 1977.IBN: Index bio-bibliographicus notorum hominum, IBN: Index bio-bibliographicus notorum hominum, Jean-Pierre Lobies, Biblio Verlag, 1988., mais d'après Stuart 689, d'après Dollinger et pour Oberlé 695. Eticho et son épouse morte quelques jours après sa mort sont enterrés dans un sarcophage placé dans une chapelle d'Hohenbourg (Odilienberg). Avec la loi salique on assiste à un affaiblissement croissant du pouvoir central royal dans le royaume mérovingien et cela permet à des ducs du Pagus Attoariensis, dont son père Adalricus (ca 615 - 663)Saints d'Aquitaine: missionnaires et pèlerins du haut Moyen Âge, Collection "Histoire", Edina Bozóky, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2010. ISBN 2753511977, 9782753511972., d'étendre leur sphère d'influence. Avec les ducs de Transjurane du clan des WaldelensLa Provence du premier au douzième siècle, Etudes d'histoire et de géographie Politique, de Georges de Manteyer. Paris, Picard, 1908. (Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société de l'École des Chartes, VIII.), qui se sont alliés à eux par mariage, le père et le grand-père d'Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace exercent une influence décisive sur la politique de la région franconienne. Eticho-Adalric a des ancêtres parmi les Alamans, les Romains, Francs, Gaulois et Burgondes... souvent illustres. Eticho n'est pas duc du Pagus Attoariensis. D'après la tradition, l'un des châteaux du duc d'Alsace Athic (ou Eticho) se trouve à Oberehnheim (Obernai), sur l'Ehn''La Décapole: dix villes d'Alsace alliées pour leurs libertés, 1354-1679'', Bernard Vogler, Nuée bleue, 2009. et reçoit des terres en Alsace. Les services de ses ancêtres, les siens propres, et son alliance avec la soeur ou nièce de saint Léger, évêque d'Autun, méritent à Adalric la faveur des rois d'Austrasie. Adalric (673 - après 683) est un acteur dans la grande crise politique du dernier tiers du VIIe siècleFellner Robert, Federici-Schenardi Maruska et al. Develier-Courtételle, un habitat rural mérovingien. 5. Analyse spatiale, approche historique et synthèse. Vestiges gallo-romains. Office de la culture et Société jurassienne d’Emulation, Porrentruy, 2007. (Cahier d’archéologie jurassienne 17).. Après la mort de Boniface, arrivée vers l'an 662, il obtient de Childeric II, dont il est le principal conseiller, d'être fait dux Alsatiae (duc d'Alsace) Académie Impériale des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Bordeaux. La Légende d'Étichon, duc d'Alsace: discours prononcé dans la séance publique du 23 avril 1868, Louis Ordinaire de Lacolonge, Académie Nationale des Sciences, Belles-Lettres et Arts (Bordeaux). Gounouilhou, 1868.. Il unifie le duché d'AlsaceFellner Robert, Federici-Schenardi Maruska et al. Develier-Courtételle, un habitat rural mérovingien. 5. Analyse spatiale, approche historique et synthèse. Vestiges gallo-romains. Office de la culture et Société jurassienne d’Emulation, Porrentruy, 2007. (Cahier d’archéologie jurassienne 17).. Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace mène une expansion territoriale vers le Jura''Nouvelle Histoire de l'Alsace : Une région au cœur de l'Europe'', Collectif sous la direction de Bernard Vogler, Privat, 15 octobre 2003.. Eticho fonde les monastères de Hohenbourg et d’EbermunsterFellner Robert, Federici-Schenardi Maruska et al. Develier-Courtételle, un habitat rural mérovingien. 5. Analyse spatiale, approche historique et synthèse. Vestiges gallo-romains. Office de la culture et Société jurassienne d’Emulation, Porrentruy, 2007. (Cahier d’archéologie jurassienne 17).. Son successeur en tant que duc est Adalbert, son fils aîné, après 683''Journal encyclopédique ou universel'', Volume 43, Slatkine Reprints, 1967.. Eticho participe à l'organisation du domaine alsacien''Histoire de l'Alsace'', Philippe Meyer, Perrin, 2008. ISBN 2262027692, 9782262027698.. Eticho fonde la dynastie des Étichonides. Père de Sainte Odile, sainte patronne de l'Alsace, il est très certainement aussi l'ancêtre de l'illustre famille de Habsbourg. Les biens des Étichonides, maîtres absolus de l’Alsace au haut Moyen Âge, se retrouveront en effet, aux mains des Habsbourg quelques siècles plus tard. Adalric est certainement aussi l’ancêtre des Eguisheim-Dabo, de la[Maison de Bade, de la Maison de Lorraine ainsi que des comtes de Flandres''Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ..., par Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), p.662.. Article détaillé : Étichonides Article détaillé : Richardis d'Andlau * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Ses parents . Son père, Adalricus (ca 615 - 663), Adalric est un noble bourguignon, ''Dux mérovingien du Pagus Attoriensis, dans la région de Dijon''Saints d'Aquitaine: missionnaires et pèlerins du haut Moyen Âge'', Collection "Histoire", Edina Bozóky, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2010. ISBN 2753511977, 9782753511972.. Du fait de l'affaiblissement croissant du pouvoir central royal dans le royaume mérovingien cela permet aux ducs du Pagus Attoriensis d'étendre leur sphère d'influences sur une partie de la Bourgogne. Leur pouvoir est aussi religieux. Son frère cadet, Waldelenus, est abbé du monastère de Saint-Pierre, à Bèze, et sa sœur Adalsind est abbesse au couvent de Saint-Martin, à Brégille, aujourd'hui un quartier de Besançon. Adalric s'efforce de limiter les généreuses donations de ses parents à l'abbaye de Saint-Martin de Brégille. Cette entreprise rencontre une résistance considérable de la noblesse de Besançon, probablement aussi du Dux de Bourgogne Transjurane, Chramelène, son oncle. Après que sa sœur, l'abbesse Adalsind, transfère la possession de l'abbaye dans les années 657/658 au monastère de Bèze, il y a de violents affrontements entre les parties opposées aux biens monastiques. Finalement, Adalsind et ses nonnes sont expulsées de l'abbaye de Brégille. Le couvent est consacré à l'abbaye Saint-Pierre de Bèze, dirigée par le frère d'Adalsind, Waldelenus, puis dirigé par lui comme un double monastère. Après la mort de son père Amalgar (ca 590 - 643), Adalric (ca 615 - 663)) lui succède comme duc du Pagus Attoriensis. Bien qu'il soit mentionné dans les archives du monastère de Bèze, le Chronicon Besuense, seulement pour l'année 658 en tant que Dux, on peut néanmoins supposer que la transition de la dignité ducale après la mort d'Amalgar a lieu en 643. Les conflits de propriété entre la noblesse bourguignonne se poursuivent dans les années suivantes et finalement dégénèrent en 663, lorsque le roi Chlothar III, probablement à l'instigation du parti Transjuranischen, Adalric abandonne la dignité de duc/Dux du Pagus Attoriensis. Comme Adalric à partir de 663 n'est plus mentionné dans les sources mérovingiennes et disparaît de l'histoire bourguignonne, la recherche permet de supposer qu'Adalric est décédé la même année. Sa mère est peut-être Hultrude de Burgondie, la fille de Guillebaud, patrice, descendant de plusieurs rois burgondes et des Ferréol. * * * * * Ses ancêtres . [thumb|260px|Brunehilde est l’ennemie des [http://ca.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waldelens Waldelens, qui sont les meilleurs soutiens des colombaniens.]] Le plus connu des Étichonides est Etichon-Adalric, duc d'Alsace, de 662 à 689''Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ..., par Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), p.662.. Son père, Adalric (ca 615 - 663) est le fils aîné du duc du Pagus Attoriensis, Amalgar (ca 590 - 643), et de son épouse Aquilina de Bourgogne Transjurane (après 592 - après 630), fondatrice de l'abbaye de Bèze en 616 ou 630, fille de Waldalenus (531 - 615), le Dux de Bourgogne Transjurane. Avec les ducs de Transjurane du clan des Waldelens''La Provence du premier au douzième siècle, Etudes d'histoire et de géographie Politique, de Georges de Manteyer. Paris, Picard, 1908. (Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société de l'École des Chartes, VIII.), qui se sont alliés à eux par mariage, le père et le grand-père d'Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace exercent une influence décisive sur la politique de la région franconienne. Les Waldelens sont les descendants de Waldalenus et Aelia FlaviaChristian Settipani, La transition entre mythe et réalité, Archivum 37 (1992:27-67); Settipani speculates on Flavia's connections with Felix Ennodius and Syagria. Idem pour Dupraz et The Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire, de Arnold Hugh Martin Jones, John Robert, p.309., issus d'une famille gallo-romaine du nord de la Bourgogne. Ils sont déjà les fondateurs de plusieurs monastères et abbayes. Ses ancêtres sont tous des proches des rois francs, grands seigneurs serviteurs des différents royaumes. Ils ont des ancêtres parmi les Alamans, Romains, Francs, Gaulois et Burgondes, parfois illustres. Jean de Turckheim, dans ses Tablettes Généalogiques des illustres Maisons des Ducs de Zaeringen, montre toutefois que les hypothèses sur ses origines sont multiples. Les premiers comptes-rendus relatent les débuts de la famille dans le pagus Attoariensis, autour de Dijon, dans le nord de la Bourgogne. Au milieu du VIIe siècle, un duc de la région nommé Amalgar (ca 590 - 643) et son épouse Aquilina sont remarqués comme fondateurs et mécènes majeurs des monastères. Le roi Dagobert Ier et son père leur font des dons pour recouvrer leur loyauté et les dédommager des pertes subies en tant qu'opposants à la reine Brunhild et de son petit-fils, Sigebert II. Amalgar (ca 590 - 643) et son épouse fondent un couvent à Brégille et une abbaye à Bèze, installant un fils et une fille dans les abbayes. Leur troisième enfant, Adalric (ca 615 - 663), leur succède et est le père du duc Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace. Amalgar (ca 590 - 643) a comme grand-père en Gaule mérovingienne un duc Amalo. Grégoire de Tours raconte l'aventure amoureuse fatale de ce duc au c. 27 du liv. IX de ses Histoires. duc Amalo meurt en l'année 589''Mémoires et documents'', Société d'Histoire et d'archéologie de Genève, Librairie Droz, 19??, ISBN 2600050159, 9782600050159.. Ce magnat burgonde, descendant de la dynastie ostrogothe Amales renvoie sa femme dans l'un de ses domaines pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Seul au lit, il est soudain saisi d'un désir pour une certaine jeune fille de naissance libre''The Age of Abbesses and Queens: Gender and Political Culture in Early Medieval Europe'', Dick Harrison, Nordic Academic Press, 1998.. Le duc Amalo, propriétaire de domaines près de Chalon-sur-Saône, est tué par cette jeune fille qu'il tente de violer dans l'un de ses domaines pendant l'absence de sa femme. Elle se réfugie chez le roi Guntram''The prosopography of the later Roman Empire'', Volume 3, Partie 1, ISBN 0521201608, 9780521201605. Arnold Hugh Martin Jones, John Robert Martindale, J. Morris University Press, 1971.. * * * * * Sa jeunesse (635 - 662) . Le nom complet du duc est Adalric (Adalricus, écrit aussi à la mérovingienne Chatalricus). On l'appelle couramment de son vivant Chadich ou Chatich, conformément à l'usage de ce temps où l'on préfère souvent aux noms solennels des diminutifs familiers[https://www.lessmiths.com/~kjsmith/alsace/Alsace04rbis.pdf Histoire de l’Alsace, Tome IVbis, Maison d’Eguisheim]. Né vers 635, duc d’Alsace avéré dés 662, Chadich connaît la vie mouvementée des chefs mérovingiens. Son père est duc du Pagus Attoariensis (partie franconienne de la Bourgogne). Il est élevé en partie à la cour royale de Marlenheim[http://www.autour-du-mont-sainte-odile.fr/hohenburg-ch%C3%A2teau-du-duc-adalric Hohenburg, château du Duc Adalric]. Adalric est un guerrier de son temps aux méthodes brutales. C'est aussi un seigneur puissant, riche propriétaire, dès le milieu du VIIe siècle. Pour compenser la perte de ses terres dans le Pagus Attoariensis le roi Childéric II lui en donne en Alsace''Saints d'Aquitaine: missionnaires et pèlerins du haut Moyen Âge'', Collection "Histoire", Edina Bozóky, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2010. ISBN 2753511977, 9782753511972.. Eticho-Adalric s’installe à Oberehnheim, dans une villa royale et la future ville se développe à partir de cette demeure. C'est là qu'il rend la justice à ses vassaux. Il est déjà un personnage influent au niveau politique et militaire en Austrasie. Le territoire que tient Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace est plus réduit que celui du duc Boniface, son prédécesseur. Il est situé à l’est des crêtes des Vosges, de l’abbaye de Surbourg, au sud de la Sauer, jusqu’au sud de l’abbaye de Moutier-Grandval, située dans le nord du Jura. Il inclut le Brisgau et une partie de la plaine rhénane de l’autre côté du Rhin. Les historiens du temps nous le représentent comme un homme droit, sincère, libéral, ferme dans ses résolutions et véritablement chrétien, même s’il a parfois un comportement dur et cruel. Eticho participe à l'organisation du domaine alsacien''Histoire de l'Alsace'', Philippe Meyer, Perrin, 2008. ISBN 2262027692, 9782262027698.. Eticho ne figure pas dans un document officiel avant 673''Revue de géographie'', Volume 28, Ludovic Drapeyron, Ch. Delagrave, 1891.. * * * * * [https://www.lessmiths.com/~kjsmith/alsace/Alsace04rbis.pdf Histoire de l’Alsace, Tome IVbis, Maison d’Eguisheim].]] * * * * * * * * * * SES GUERRES . Ambitieux, Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace profite des désordres du royaume pour affirmer son pouvoir et joue des rivalités entre les grands. Ainsi il soutient d’abord Dagobert II, puis Ébroïn, le maire du palais de Neustrie. Mais ce dernier a pour ennemi l'évêque d'Autun saint Léger, l'oncle de la femme d’Adalric. S'étant rendu maître de sa personne, il lui fait crever les yeux, puis décapiter à Sarcinium, en Artois, vers 678. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace se rapproche alors de Pépin de Herstal, le puissant maire du palais d’Austrasie. Cette alliance lui permet de faire face aux menaces d’Ébroïn et même d’agrandir considérablement son influence vers le sud, Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace mène une expansion territoriale vers le Jura''Nouvelle Histoire de l'Alsace : Une région au cœur de l'Europe'', Collectif sous la direction de Bernard Vogler, Privat, 15 octobre 2003.. Il participe aussi aux luttes en Bourgogne. Il est l’un des acteurs principaux de la guerre civile qui suit l'assassinat du roi Childéric II, en 675. Alors qu'elle était enceinte, la sœur de sa femme, Berswinde, la reine Bilichilde, épouse de Childéric II est assassinée dans la forêt de Livry en même temps que son mari. Profitant de l'assassinat d'Hector, prince de Provence, en 679. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace envahit la Provence. Il essaie de prendre Lyon, mais en vain. En revenant en Alsace, il constate que le roi de Neustrie Thierry III, a confié ses terres à un seigneur bourguignon, qui lui est totalement dévoué. Ébroïn mort en 681, Adalric participe à la lutte entre Neustrie et et est aux côtés de Pépin de Herstal, lors de la bataille de Tertry, en juin 687. Il est alors au faîte de sa puissance. * * * * * * * * * * SES LIENS AVEC LES MONASTÈRES . Eticho emploie une grande partie de ses biens à des fondations pieuses. Il fait un couvent de femmes de son château d'Hohenbourg : il le dote richement et sa fille Odile en est faite abbesse. L'abbaye des Bénédictins d'Ebersmunster lui doit aussi, si non son existence, du moins une grande partie de ses richesses''L'Alsace: Nouvelle description historique et topographique des deux départements du Rhin'', Johann F. Aufschlager, Éditeur Heitz, 1825.. * * * * * L'abbaye de Munster (663 - 666) . Selon la légende, des moines écossais, adeptes de saint Grégoire le Grand, fondent (probablement vers 633) un établissement monastique dans la région connue sous le nom de Schweinsbach, dans la commune actuelle de Stosswihr. Le duc d'Alsace Boniface donne à la future [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kloster_St._Gregor_(Munster) abbaye de Munster un statut juridique plus solide, Childéric II adresse, en 663, à Chadicho duce, un diplôme de donation pour l'abbaye de MunsterL'art de vérifier les dates ..., Par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463.. Vers 663 - 666, ce monastère Saint-Grégoire est doté de possessions territoriales, sous le règne du duc Eticho. Le monasterium ad confluente devient une ville avec le nom de Münster. * * * * * L'abbaye de Moutier-Grandval (675) . L'abbaye est fondée en tant que dépendance de l'abbaye de Luxeuil, sur un terrain concédé par Gundoin, duc d'Alsace. L'abbé de Luxeuil, saint Waldebert, envoie Germain de Granfelden, qui sert 35 ans comme premier abbé, avec Randoald de Grandval comme prieur. Saint Germain est à la tête de l'abbaye de Moutier-Grandval (en allemand Münster-Granfelden), située dans le Jura bernois, région de Suisse francophone. Selon la légende, le duc Eticho voulant maîtriser en 675 la zone autour de Delémont, Germanus et Randoald le rencontrent rencontre, dans l’église Saint Maurice à Courtatelle près de Delémont, pour des négociations. Les moines lui reproche d’opprimer les populations et de vexer de toutes les façons les moines de Moutier-Grandval en les traitant de rebelles à l’autorité de son prédécesseur et à la sienne. Adalric veut faire payer aux moines l’impôt, ce que leurs ancêtres ont toujours refusé de faire. Pour affirmer sa puissance, Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace fait-il assassiner Germain, l'abbé de l’abbaye de Moutier-Grandval, descendant d’une famille sénatoriale gallo-romaine ? Histoire de saint Léger ... et de l'Église des Francs au septième siècle, par Jean Baptiste Pitra, Leodegarius, p.231.. Après des discussions, Germanus et Randoald sont tués sur le chemin du retour par des partisans du duc. Les hagiographes des deux saints racontent toutes sortes de versions de ces faits, faisant du duc un criminel, alors que les chrétiens vont continuer pendant des siècles à tuer des femmes et des enfants dits païens. * * * * * L'abbaye d'Ebersmunster . A partir de ce crime, Adalric change d’attitude envers les moines qui essaient de christianiser, défricher et peupler les impénétrables forêts de son duché, pleines de brigands et de bêtes féroces. Il fait appel aux Bénédictins et fonde en Alsace plusieurs établissements religieux, garants de sa puissance, dont Ebersheim et Gregoriental'' Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. La marche de Soultz est donnée en 667 à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster par ce duc d'Alsace''Histoire des saints d'Alsace; par l'abbé Hunckler, par Théodore François X. Hunkler, p.204.. Vers 675, un moine irlandais du nom de Déodat s'installe dans la région pour tenter d'évangéliser les populations habitant alors la région. Il parcourt ainsi des centaines de kilomètres, venant de Lorraine. Dans le val d'Argent il y rencontre un ermite, Bobolino et lui demande de fonder un ermitage à l'endroit connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Bois l'Abbesse faisant partie depuis la Révolution de la commune de Lièpvre. Ensuite, il se rend dans le Val de Villé en passant par la montagne du Chalmont et poursuit sa route pour essayer de convertir au christianisme la population. Il se fixe alors à Ebersmunster et fonde une petite communauté de moines qui suivront la règle de Saint Colomban2. Sous le règne de Childéric II, en 669 et avec son appui il fonde un monastère dans la vallée de Galilée qui s'appellera Jointure et qui deviendra en 954 une célèbre collégiale dans la ville de Saint-Dié-des-Vosges. Le monastère de Jointure reçut par la suite des religieux formés à Ebersmunster. Saint Déodat au cours de son séjour en Alsace fit la connaissance d'un riche seigneur connu sous le nom de Hunon qui séjournait alors à Hunawihr3 Hunne son épouse était alliée au duc Aldaric4. Hunne était une femme très pieuse et se rendait souvent auprès des pauvres pour leur rendre de menus services, comme laver leur linge. Les habitants l'avaient surnommés la sainte lavandière5. Elle eut un fils qu'elle nomma Déodat. Ses parents le vouèrent à Dieu. Il mourut comme religieux à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster 6. Hunne fut une bienfaitrice de l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster. Elle donna la moitié des biens qu'elle possédait à Sigolsheim et à Mittelwihr à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster et une autre moitié de ses biens d'Ungersheim à celui de Jointure. Hunne fut canonisée en 1520 grâce à l'intervention d'Ulrich de Wurtemberg par le pape Léon X7. Quant à Saint Déodat il finit ses jours le 19 juin 679 dans le monastère qu'il avait fondé à Jointure (Saint-Dié-des-Vosges) tout en conservant celui d'Ebersmunster. Les moines d'Ebersmunster lui donnèrent comme successeur Ehrade, qu'on prétend être le même que Saint-Eharde évêque qui baptisa sainte Odile. Mais la chronique d'Ebersmunster dit qu'il était simple moine lorsqu'il fut élu par ses frères. Thierry III, roi de France et d'Austrasie vint à Ebersmunster. Édifié par la simplicité et la bonté des solidaires qui peuplaient l'endroit, il détacha de son domaine royal les villages de Hiltzen (Hilsenheim), Bindern (Bindernheim) et Ehnweyer (Ehnwihr) 8 qui se trouvaient pas très loin d'Ebersmunster. Il abandonna de son domaine toutes les dîmes, églises, bans, serfs et autres biens et les confia aux moines et à ses successeurs sous la protection et l'immunité royale. Le roi ne conserva qu'une cour avec quelques serfs à Hiltzen pour y loger les officiers royaux qui viendraient séjourner dans la région. Dans un diplôme du 9 février 684 adressé à Athic, duc d'Alsace, Thierry III confirme la donation qu'il avait faite de Hiltzen et de son église ainsi que des dîmes. Dans ce diplôme il affirme qu'il prend sous sa protection les hommes libres de ce lieu, en les exemptant de la juridiction des juges royaux pour les soumettre à celle de l'abbaye. Il ordonne en outre que tous les droits et impôts qu'ils payaient auparavant pour le trésor du roi reviennent dorénavant à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster pour être employés au luminaire de l'église. Adalric donne également à son monastère de Moyen-Moutier, la terre de Feldkirch. Un des monastères les plus favorisés fut celui de Moyenmoutier, dont le fondateur saint Hydulphe, avait rendu la vue à Sainte Odile fille duc. En reconnaissance de ce miracle, Etichon donna à Moyenmoutier de grands biens en Alsace, entre autres, des terres autour de ThanvilléTous ces détails relatif à Moyenmoutier sont tirés de deux notices écrites au XVIIIe siècle par des religieux de l'abbaye. L'une de ces notice se trouve à la Bibliothèque Nationale, manuscrits, collection de Lorraine, Moyenmoutier l'autre est dans les archives du château de Thanvillé et fut écrite par Dom Alliot, abbé de Moyenmoutier et aujourd'hui situées aux Archives départementales du Bas Rhin . En 667 d'autres biens également situés près de Thanvillé furent donnés à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster. Ces biens comprenaient des prés, champs et bois Charte de 994. Schoepflin, Alsatia diplomatica, t.1, p.127.. L'endroit où fut fondé l'abbaye était connu sous le nom de Novientum lorsque les Triboques peuplaient encore la région. C'est sur cet emplacement que fut construit l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster financée par le duc Aldaric et son épouse Bereswinde (ou Berswinde) fille du roi Sigebert III et cousine de Saint Léger évêque d'Autun dont les noms apparaissent dans la chronique de cette abbaye et dans une charte de Carloman Ier et Charlemagne de 770 et 810. La chronique d'Ebersmunster, fait remonter l'origine jusqu'à Trebera, fils de Ninus, mais il s'agit plutôt d'une légende. Dans cette même chronique on y lit que Jules César fit bâtir à cet emplacement un temple consacré au Dieu Mercure, connu sous les Celtes sous le nom de Teutatès. Les peuples des alentours offrirent en sacrifices des proies vivantes ou même de jeunes vierges. D'après la légende, ce temple fut détruit par saint Materne, apôtre de l'Alsace qui éleva sur les débris de ce temple une église sous l'invocation de saint Pierre. Novientum fut ensuite baptisé Ebersmunster, qu'on peut traduire par habitat du sanglier, vraisemblablement à cause du grand nombre de sangliers qu'on y chassait dans les environs. On prétend que c'est à Novientum que le fils de Dagobert Ier, Sigebert III, second roi d'Austrasie avait été blessé au cours d'une battue de chasse. Dès l'an 661, l'endroit fut occupée par quelques solidaires qui vivaient en communauté. Leur nombre augmenta considérablement avec l'arrivée de saint Déodat, évêque de Nevers qui s'y retira. D'après la légende, saint Déodat s'était d'abord fixé dans un lieu reculé de la forêt de Haguenau où il connut quelques déboires avec les habitants des lieux qui lui manifestaient leur hostilité. Il se lia d'amitié avec saint Arbogast9, puis se retira à Ebersheim. Saint Déodat y bâtit une église en l'honneur des apôtres Saint-Pierre et Saint-Paul, et l'enrichit des reliques du martyr saint Maurice qu'il avait obtenues d'Ambroise, abbé du monastère de Saint Maurice en Valais. Fondation de l'abbaye Façade occidentale de l'église baroque Saint-Maurice d'Ebersmunster L'Abbaye bénédictine d'Ebersmunster 10 est fondée dans la moitié du viie siècle sur les restes d'un camp fortifié romain. Elle fut richement dotée par le duc d'Alsace Aldaric, père de Sainte Odile, connu aussi sous le nom Etichon qui reçut les reliques de Saint Dié. La vie monastique fut d'abord réglée par Saint-Déodat. La communauté suivit ensuite la Règle mixte bénédictine pure. L'inauguration de l'église fut faite par l'évêque de Nevers vers l'an 667 en présence de nombreux habitants de la région venus d'Alsace et de la Lorraine11. Aldaric, duc d'Alsace à qui appartenait les terres d'Ebersmunster, contribua par ses dons à la fondation de l'abbaye. Les biens qu'il accordait à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster furent considérables. Il comprenait notamment la cour seigneuriale et l'église d'Ober-Sultz et toutes les dîmes avec tout le ban depuis le haut de la montagne du Ballon et la fontaine de Breitenbrunn jusqu'à la forêt de Munebroch, ainsi que la cour seigneuriale d'Eguisheim et les dîmes, la cour seigneuriale de Sigolsheim, l'église et les dîmes, ainsi que la moitié du village de Metzeral jusqu'à Stosswihr, depuis la rivière de la Fecht jusqu'à celui de Muhlbach. L'abbaye disposait également la cour d'Orschwiller et les dîmes ainsi que la moitié du ban qui passe par le ruisseau de l'Eckenbach séparant la Haute-Alsace de la Basse-Alsace qui dépendait auparavant du diocèse de Strasbourg et de Bâle. (aujourd'hui le Haut-Rhin et le Bas-Rhin). L'abbaye d'Ebersmunster disposait également de la cour de Scherwiller, les dîmes et son ban et la moitié des terres de Kogenheim, ainsi que l'église, les dîmes et le village de Sermersheim, de Huttenheim, Valff, Nordhausen (ou Nartz), Hindisheim, Muttersholtz. L'abbaye d'Ebersmunster disposait également la chapelle et la moitié des dîmes de Baldenheim, depuis Ehnweyer jusqu'à Baldenheim et celui d'Artolsheim jusqu'à Rathsamhausen, les trois quarts du ban de Grussenheim et tout le ban de Weisweiler dans le Brisgau de l'autre côté du Rhin. Les dîmes et le ban de Burgheim, la cour, l'église et les dîmes de Lagelnheim faisaient aussi partie des biens d'Ebersmunster. Plus tard, Sainte Odile qui s'était liée d'amitié avec l'abbaye fondée par son père établit des liens très étroits entre ses chanoinesses de Hohenbourg et les moines d'Ebersmunster. Elle nomma directeur spirituel l'abbé d'Ebersmunster et demanda qu'on lui envoyât aux jours solennelles de l'année quelques religieux pour faire l'office divin, notamment pour la fête de la Nativité de la Sainte Vierge. Elle céda à cette occasion et à ses successeurs une chapelle qu'elle disposait à Semersheim, ainsi que les droits sur le sel qu'elle avait sur les salines de Marsal et de Moyenvic, ainsi que plusieurs biens sur les bancs de Barr, Illkirch-Graffenstaden, Kunheim, Châtenois, Sermersheim, Gundolsheim, Bergholz, Rixheim, Rurelsheim et Baldersheim. Elle s'engagea également à fournir les ornements de l'autel de Saint-Maurice d'Ebersmunster et ceux qui devaient servir à l'abbé à l'occasion des fêtes solennelles. L'établissement fut élevé en 818 au rang d'une abbaye impériale. À la fin du ixe siècle, le roi Arnoul l'assujettit aux évêques de Strasbourg. Pour obtenir le droit d'élire librement l'abbé et pour jouir de l'immunité du domaine monastique, l'abbé et la communauté n'hésitèrent pas au xiie siècle à falsifier les chartes anciennes. * * * * * Le Mont Sainte-Odile . fait ses études au monastère de Hohenburg, de nos jours, appelé plus couramment le Mont Sainte-Odile.]] Adalric désire vivement posséder une résidence éloignée des bruits du monde, afin de s'y retirer de temps en temps avec son épouse. Il ordonne donc à quelques-uns de ses officiers de parcourir les montagnes voisines, et de choisir celle qui serait la plus propice à l'exécution de son dessein. Quelque temps après, les fidèles serviteurs du duc viennent lui annoncer qu'ils ont découvert, au sommet même du mont Hohenbourg (appelé plus tard Mont-Sainte-Odile), les vastes ruines d'anciens édifices, et un lieu propice pour y construire une maison-forte et une église. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace crée plus particulièrement l’abbaye d’Hohenbourg, qu’il donne à sa fille Odile. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace donne à l’abbaye d’Hohenbourg naissante plusieurs de ses domaines situés dans la Haute-Alsace et ainsi que les dîmes d'un grand nombre de villages de la Basse-Alsace et du Brisgau. Il en fait faire un acte de donation qu'il met sur l’autel de saint Maurice''Histoire des saints d'Alsace''; par l'abbé Hunckler, par Théodore François X. Hunkler, p.204.. Le duc y fait aussitôt construire un palais, où il réside avec Berswinde pendant la saison d'été. Après la naissance de sa fille, Odile et de ses cinq autres enfants, la cour s’installe sur la montagne, où Adalric vit de plus en plus fréquemment. Odile, rentrée au château construit par son père, y donne de la nourriture à des personnes malades et soulage les pauvres. La renommée de ses qualités éminentes y attire aussi les personnes les plus distinguées. Adalric cède à Odile le château même avec toutes ses dépendances, et cette antique forteresse, qui accueille une cour, va devenir, entre les mains de la future sainte, un asile ouvert à ceux qui veulent fuir le contact du monde. C’est entre les années 680 et 690 que se font les travaux nécessaires pour approprier la maison de Hohenbourg à sa nouvelle destination. Le duc pourvoit libéralement à toutes les dépenses et préside souvent lui-même à l'ouvrage. Quand les bâtiments sont terminés, Odile en prend possession, à la tête d'une communauté de cent trente religieuses issues de la noblesse rhénane. Ensuite, il y accole un couvent pour sa fille, la future Sainte Odile (ou Ottilia) qui en est la première abbesse et sera canonisée au XIe siècle (probablement en 1049) par le pape Léon IX, puis nommée la sainte patronne de l'Alsace par le pape Pie XII en 1946, pour les catholiques[http://paleopolis.rediris.es/NeCs/NeCs_04-2018/ Altitona - Hohenburc (Hohenbourg) - Mont Sainte-Odile : origine de ce haut lieu alsacien, Christian C. Emig]. Odile fait construire un second établissement l’abbaye Sainte-Marie de Niedermünster, c'est-à-dire le monastère d'en bas. Vers 708, dans le testament de l'abbesse Odile le lieu est nommé Abbatissa in Hohenburc avec mention des deux abbayes haute et basse[http://paleopolis.rediris.es/NeCs/NeCs_04-2018/ Altitona - Hohenburc (Hohenbourg) - Mont Sainte-Odile : origine de ce haut lieu alsacien, Christian C. Emig]. Il ne subsiste aujourd’hui de ces trois édifices que des restes de cette dernière abbaye (Biller & Metz, 1991 ; Hammer, 2003 ; Lorenz & Scherer, 1871). Article détaillé : Richardis d'Andlau * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LE MUR D'ETICHON-ADALRIC (675 - 681) . Le « Mur païen » du Mont Sainte-Odile est une enceinte, désignée depuis le XIe siècle comme païenne, du fait de la traduction erronée du mot latin gentilis d'une bulle papale du 17 décembre 1050 du pape Léon IX (d'après Grandidier, 1787). Dans cette bulle Ce pape utilise le terme de gentilis muri qui va ultérieurement être traduit en hochdeutsch (haut allemand) par Heÿden-maur (ou Heiden-maur). Or, selon le dictionnaire Gaffiot (1934), il convient de remarquer que la traduction du mot latin gentilis a plusieurs autres significations, dont la première est "qui appartient à une famille, propre à une famille, qui porte le même nom", et la sixième est "les barbares, les païens". Or, dans le contexte de cette bulle, il apparaît plus juste de traduire par "lui appartenant (à l'abbaye)" ou "en faisant partie". En outre, cette nouvelle traduction est conforme avec l'époque de la construction de ce mur autour du château et du couvent de Hohenbourg, avec lesquels il est intimement lié dans le temps et l'espace et à Adalric Ier, duc d'Alsace[http://paleopolis.rediris.es/NeCs/NeCs_04-2018/ Altitona - Hohenburc (Hohenbourg) - Mont Sainte-Odile : origine de ce haut lieu alsacien, Christian C. Emig]. L'analyse scientifique de quelques dizaines d'exemplaires des pattes/tenons, qui relient les pierres, vient de montrer qu'elles datent de l'époque du Duc Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace et pas de celles des mégalithes, ou des Celtes, voir des Germains (du temps de l'annexion par les nazis de l'Alsace)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTrqxdv5pCA LE MUR PAÏEN : UNE ÉNIGME ARCHÉOLOGIQUE EN ALSACE]. Désormais tous les archéologues datent de la période entre 685-750, le mur. C'est précisément l'époque où Etichons/Eticho est duc''Der Dynastiewechsel von 751: Vorgeschichte, Legitimationsstrategien und Erinnerung'', Matthias Becher, Jörg Jarnut, Scriptorium, 2004. ISBN 3932610342, 9783932610349.. Autour du mur païen on ne trouve presque aucun artefact des périodes protohistoriques, celtiques, germaines ou romaines. Des chambres funéraires mérovingiennes par contre sont trouvées''Ein Königshaus aus der Schweiz: die Habsburger, der Aargau und die Eidgenossenschaft im Mittelalter'', Bruno Meier, Hier + Jetzt, 2008. ISBN 3039190695, 9783039190690.. * * * * * Avant les travaux d'Eticho . Les fouilles et datations de ces dernières décennies (voir Zumstein, 1997 ; Steuer, 2012 ; Châtelet & Baudoux, 2016) conduisent à une nouvelle explication de l’histoire de la montagne nommée Altitona ou Altodunum par les Celtes et les Romains, puis Hohenburc (en français Hohenbourg) par les Francs et qui prendra ultérieurement le nom de Mont Sainte-Odile qui culmine à 764 m.[http://paleopolis.rediris.es/NeCs/NeCs_04-2018/ Altitona - Hohenburc (Hohenbourg) - Mont Sainte-Odile : origine de ce haut lieu alsacien, Christian C. Emig]. Donc le Mur Païen n'est en rien une enceinte préhistorique qui enserre l’ensemble sommital du Mont-Sainte-Odile'' Mur Païen''.. Ce n'est qu'à l’âge du Bronze final (1.200–1.000 av. J.-C.), qu'on voit au niveau de l’emplacement du couvent actuel de Saint-Odile, ce lieu occupé parfois par les CeltesRuhlmann Armand. Le Mont Sainte-Odile (Alsace) pré et protohistorique. In: Bulletin de la Société préhistorique de France, tome 30, n°3, 1933. pp. 191-198.. Il est possible que les Médiomatriques se réfugient sur l’Altitona, l’antique oppidum caché dans la montagne sacrée, lors des invasions germaniques, mais ce n'est pas encore une forteresse[https://www.arretetonchar.fr/le-mur-pa%C3%AFen/ Le mur païen]. Puis, à l’époque romaine, le mont est peu fréquenté : il sert principalement de lieu d'observation, et est un oppidum naturellement fortifiée. Deux voies romaines y montent et s'y rejoignent : l'une depuis Ottrott encore visible à quelques endroits et l'autre depuis Barr. Leurs pavés se sont détériorés avec le temps et aussi par leur récupération pour la construction des maisons paysannes environnantes. Il en reste quelques dessins du XVIIIe siècle. Une des voies romaines est dénommée Teufelpflaster (Pavé du Diable) au Moyen Age. Plusieurs portes sont alors édifiées aux endroits où la voie traverse le Mur'' Mur Païen''. Bien des chemins conduisent au Mont Sainte-Odile, mais, que l'on vienne de Barr, d'Ottrott, d'Obernai, de Klingenthal ou d'ailleurs, il faut toujours franchir l'enceinte du mur païen qui couronne le sommet de la montagne. Cette vaste muraille englobe le promontoire portant le couvent, ainsi que les deux plateaux contigus : la Bloss au Sud et Elzberg au Nord. Elle est, en son genre, une curiosité archéologique des plus intéressantes, non seulement de l'Alsace, mais de l'Europe entièreRuhlmann Armand. Le Mont Sainte-Odile (Alsace) pré et protohistorique. In: Bulletin de la Société préhistorique de France, tome 30, n°3, 1933. pp. 191-198.. L'enceinte, aux proportions formidables, encercle tout le sommet. Son mur suit les contours accidentés du terrain, en s'appuyant sur d'énormes rochers placés sur son chemin. Cet ensemble, d'une forme très irrégulière, est relié, à l'intérieur et aux endroits les plus rapprochés, par trois murs transversaux qui séparent les différents plateaux pour former trois camps retranchésRuhlmann Armand. Le Mont Sainte-Odile (Alsace) pré et protohistorique. In: Bulletin de la Société préhistorique de France, tome 30, n°3, 1933. pp. 191-198.. * * * * * Le mur de Hohenburg (fin du VIIe siècle) . Le « Mur païen » du Mont Sainte-Odile est une enceinte, désignée depuis le XIe siècle comme païenne. Elle est monumentale et encore conservée par endroits jusqu’à 3 m. de hauteur. Elle fait 10 kilomètres de long qu’à son mode de construction en gros blocs de grès équarris, maintenus par un système de tenons en bois à double queue d’aronde (Steuer, 2012 ; Châtelet & Baudoux, 2016 ; Tegel et Muigg, 2016). Ces bois sont tous abattus et utilisés entre les années 675 et 681[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTrqxdv5pCA LE MUR PAÏEN : UNE ÉNIGME ARCHÉOLOGIQUE EN ALSACE]. Les datations indique donc que le « Mur païen » est construit à l’époque mérovingienne, dans le dernier tiers du VIIe siècle, ou qu’il subit tout au moins une importante phase de réfection à cette période. Or, les hypothèses émises depuis le XIXe siècle situent l’édification de l’enceinte à la Protohistoire ou encore dans l’Antiquité, du fait de la traduction ambiguë du mot latin gentilis de la bulle papale de 1050[http://paleopolis.rediris.es/NeCs/NeCs_04-2018/ Altitona - Hohenburc (Hohenbourg) - Mont Sainte-Odile : origine de ce haut lieu alsacien, Christian C. Emig]. C'est avec l’arrivée des Francs Mérovingiens au VIIe siècle, la montagne devient la propriété du duc d'Alsace Adalric Ier (635 - 690). Il construit son château sur le promontoire rocheux, dont le nom est remplacé par Hohenburc, comme le mentionne Grandidier (1787, vol. 1 p. 9), d'après le Chronicon Ebersheimense (Ebermünster) : : fureta nuncupatum : nunc veto cadem ethimologia Hohenburc nominatur. Selon l’hypothèse la plus recevable, c’est le duc en charge en Alsace dans la deuxième moitié du VIIe siècle, qui est à l’origine de l’édification du Mur païen. Car, avec le resserrement de la datation dendrochronologique aux années 675–681, seul le duc, Adalric, fondateur du château et du couvent de Hohenbourg (Mont Sainte-Odile) et exerçant ses fonctions en 675, peut être pris en considération dans cette construction[http://paleopolis.rediris.es/NeCs/NeCs_04-2018/ Altitona - Hohenburc (Hohenbourg) - Mont Sainte-Odile : origine de ce haut lieu alsacien, Christian C. Emig]. L’ouvrage du Hohenbourg est avant tout une construction de prestige, sa fonction défensive étant de fait limitée. En effet, la fin du VIIe siècle est marquée par le renforcement du pouvoir des Étichonides, favorisé par l’affaiblissement général de la royauté à cette époque. La construction du Mur païen et la fondation du couvent au Hohenbourg correspondent à une politique plus large poursuivie par la puissante famille aristocratique des Étichonides, permettant d’asseoir son autorité en Alsace, tant dans la moitié nord ou Nordgau que dans le Sud ou Sundgau, où diverses autres fondations religieuses lui sont attribuées, notamment les abbayes d'Ebersmünster (Ebersheim), de Murbach[http://paleopolis.rediris.es/NeCs/NeCs_04-2018/ Altitona - Hohenburc (Hohenbourg) - Mont Sainte-Odile : origine de ce haut lieu alsacien, Christian C. Emig]. En se basant sur les résultats des datations (Châtelet & Baudoux, 2016 ; Tegel & Muigg, 2016), pour ce mur le terme correct pour le désigner est mur de Hohenbourg. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA FIN DE SA VIE . Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace rend le duché héréditaire . La guerre civile a comme conséquence un duché d’Alsace réduit en taille à l’est des Vosges. Mais la fonction de duc prend un réel sens et l’Alsace dépend moins des maires du palais que d’autres régions du royaume. Le palais mérovingien à Marlenheim, en Alsace, ne voit plus le séjour d’un nouveau roi à partir de la fin de la vie d’Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace. Ses descendants n’ont pas de rivaux pendant cinquante ans ce qui leur permet de conserver le pouvoir. Au début de son règne, Adalric d'Alsace a besoin d’alliés et donc des comtes, mais en 683 dans une assemblée régionale, il désigne son successeur, son fils Adalbert. En contrôlant les monastères et les comtes, qui deviennent des parents, Adalric crée un puissant duché qui commence à prendre le nom d’Alsace et le transmet à ses héritiers Étichonides. Il brise aussi une tradition de partage des pouvoirs entre l’Église et les seigneurs locaux, au profit d’un seul dirigeant, le duc. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace meurt le 20 février 689 en son château du Mont Sainte-Odile, où il est inhumé. L’Alsace est en paix. Des moines, et leurs serfs défrichent les forêts. Un pouvoir fort succède à une certaine instabilité. Le vieux duc a du lutter pour prendre le pouvoir et le transmettre. Certains disent qu’il a changé au niveau caractère, du fait de sa foi chrétienne. Mais n’est-ce pas plutôt la noblesse rhénane et l’Église locale qui ont changé. Les comtes et les dignitaires sont, du fait du jeu des alliances, ses proches. Odile, devenue sainte tout en conservant son statut de grande Dame et son rang, va devenir un modèle pour la noblesse rhénane et même occidentale au Moyen Âge. En 1785, dans une des chapelles de l’église de Hohenbourg, le tombeau de ce fameux duc d’Alsace était encore visible. C’est un monument respectable puisqu’il renferme le corps de celui qui a donné tant d’empereurs à l’Allemagne tant de souverains à l’Autriche et à la Lorraine et tant de héros à l’EuropeL'art de vérifier les dates ... Par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463.. Certains historiens et écrivains lui ont donné le nom de saint''Encyclopédie moderne'', with Atlas, par Eustache-Marie Courtin, p. 280 . * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Les Étichonides constituent une maison noble importante, probablement d'origine franque, bourguignonne ou wisigothe, qui règne sur le Duché d'Alsace au début du Moyen Âge (VIIe - Xe siècles). La dynastie doit son nom à Eticho (également connu sous le nom d'Aldaric) qui règne de 662 à 690. Du temps des Étichonides, l'Alsace est généralement divisée en un comté du nord et un comté du sud, le Nordgau et le Sundgau. Ces comtés, ainsi que les monastères du duché, sont soumis à un contrôle plus strict des ducs avec la montée des Étichonides. Il existe un débat scientifique sur la question de savoir si les Étichonides sont ou non en conflit ou alliés avec les Carolingiens, mais il est possible qu'ils soient les deux : opposants à l'extension de l'autorité de Charles Martel, dans les années 720, lorsqu'il fait la guerre à l’Alémanie pour la première fois, mais alliés lorsque les Alémans, commandés par le duc Theudebald, envahissent l'Alsace (dont la population compte un important élément d'Alémans) au début des années 740. Le dernier duc Etichonid, Liutfrid, est peut-être mort en combattant Theudebald au nom de Pépin le Bref. Au Xe siècle, les Étichonides sont restés puissants en Alsace compte, mais leur pouvoir est circonscrit de manière significative par les Ottoniens. Au XIe siècle, le pape Léon IX semble ignorer que ses ancêtres, les seigneurs (ou chiffres) de Dabo et Eguisheim pour le précédente demi-siècle sont en fait les descendants directs des derniers Étichonides. De nombreuses familles européennes notables sont issues des Étichonides, y compris des Habsbourg. Par les femmes on trouve aussi les Hohenstauffen et les Capétiens''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. * * * * * Un mariage princier (vers 655) . Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace se marie avec Bérhésinde ou Berswinda vers 655. Les parents de Berswinde ne sont pas connus, mais la Chronicon Ebersheimense précise qu'elle est fille d'une sœur de saint Léger, évêque d'Autun et qu'une de ses sœurs fut reine des FrancsFoundation for Medieval Genealogy. La seule reine qui peut correspondre est ChimnéchildeDu point de vue chronologique, il pourrait aussi y avoir Bathilde, la femme de Clovis II, mais on sait qu'elle est d'origine serve., femme de Sigebert III, roi d'Austrasie. Ici s'arrêtent les certitudes concernant la famille de BerswindeSur la base de l'onomastique, il lui a été proposé un frère, le sénéchal Hugobert.. Cette alliance augmente encore le crédit d'Adalric, il affirme sa puissance locale au point d’être nommé par le roi Childéric II, duc d'Alsace, en 662, succédant au duc Boniface. Le roi lui adresse en 663, un second diplôme de donation pour l’abbaye de Munster''L'art de vérifier les dates ..., par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463. . Outre l'éclat de la naissance, on admire en elle une piété sincère, qui ne se démentira jamais. La femme d'Adalric, Berswinde, est très chrétienne et ne profite de ses richesses que pour les répandre dans le sein des pauvres. Chaque jour elle se retire dans la partie la plus isolée de son palais, pour consacrer ses loisirs à la lecture des livres saints et aux exercices de la piété. Elle prie aussi pour avoir un enfant, et ce n’est qu’au bout de plusieurs années, en 662, que naît leur première fille, qui est aveugle. Berswinda, née vers 640, ne peut être la tante maternelle de saint Léger, évêque d’Autun, né vers 1615. Lorsque sa fille Odile, fillette née aveugle, vient au monde, elle la remet en secret à une nourrice qui la porte à Baume-les-Dames, dans un monastère, car son mari veut faire périr cette enfant[https://www.alsace-histoire.org/netdba/bereswinde-berswinda-en-all/ ''Berswinda]. Avec son mari, Bereswinde participe plus tard à la fondation de l’abbaye d’Ebersmunster et mène une vie discrète et pieuse, vie plus discrète encore après la mort de son mari. Elle semble avoir été vénérée comme une sainte à Hohenbourg et des reliques conservées d’elle, sont même exposées au XIIe siècle à la cathédrale de Strasbourg. Témoigne de ce fait, le Cantatorium du chantre de la cathédrale, livre qui n'estt connu pourtant qu’en 1928. Ses reliques disparissent au cours des siècles. Si aucune image d’elle n’est conservée, elle est pourtant représentée sur le célèbre tapis de sainte Odile à Saint-Étienne dans trois scènes : lors de la naissance et du baptême de sainte Odile et à la mort d’Etichon. Son sarcophage de pierre se trouve de 1617 à 1753 dans la chapelle des Anges du Mont Sainte-Odile ; aujourd’hui, on peut le voir dans la chapelle de la Croix[https://www.alsace-histoire.org/netdba/bereswinde-berswinda-en-all/ Berswinda]. * * * * * Les Étichonides . .]] et d'autres chrétiens.]] Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace et Bereswinde (653 - 700), une Hugobertide, ont six enfants : ¤ 1. Sainte Odile est née vers 662, à Obernai, et décédée vers 720 au château d’Hohenbourg. Aldaric songe en vain à marier Odile à quelque puissant seigneur de ses amis. Première abbesse de Hohenburg, elle sera canonisée au XIe siècle par le pape Léon IX, et proclamée patronne de l'Alsace par le pape Pie XII en 1946. ¤ 2. Après la mort d’Etichon-Adalric, son fils aîné, le duc Adalbert d'Alsace (Obernai vers 665 - 722 Odilenberg) est aussi comte de Sundgau. Le duc Adalbert construit la résidence royale de Koenigshoffen et fonde le monastère de Honau, sur une île du Rhin, au nord de Strasbourg et Saint-Étienne de Strasbourg. L’Alsace est alors un duché très puissant au sein de l’Austrasie. Il épouse Gerlind d'Alsace (679 - 715), fille d'Eudes d'Aquitaine de qui il a, entre autres : : 2.1. Luitfrid Ier d'Alsace (700 - 743) est le troisième et dernier membre de la famille des Étichonides à être duc d'Alsace (722 - 739). Il épouse: Hiltrudis (Hildewinde) née en 705. Il est le père de Rhutard. : 2.2. Eberhard (702 - 747 au monastère de Murbach), Comte et domesticus. Eberhard est marié à Hemelctrudis; de ce mariage est né un fils Anifridus. : 2.3. Atilia (690 - 741) ; première abbesse du monastère de Saint-Etienne à Strasbourg et vénérée dans l'Église catholique comme une sainte. : 2.4. Eugenia, abbesse de Hohenburg : 2.5. Albina : 2.6. Savina : 2.7. Gundlinda ; Abbesse de Niedermuenster : 2.8. Maso, comte. ¤ 3. Bathicon ou Baducon d'Alsace, comte d'Alsace, (667 - 725) et de Suisse''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau et de celui de Wissembourg''Politics and Power in Early Medieval EuropeAlsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. Dans un cartulaire du XVe siècle concernant le monastère de Honau intitulé ''Bisthumb HONA''W , Batticho est mentionné comme second fils du duc Eticho : ''Hettich genuit filios Quatuor, Adelbertum, Battichonem, Hugonem, Hechonem''Philippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. Il est le père de : : 3.1. Boronuse († après 748), comte en Alsace et sa femme ont deux enfants. ¤ 4. Hugues d'Alsace est comte du Brisgau''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il épouse Hermentrude et laisse trois enfants en bas-âge, car il est peut-être tué par son père. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau''Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. : 4.1. Bodolus († après 749), comte en Alsace. La deuxième fille de Bodolus, Ruchuinaest l'ancienne copropriétaire avec Adala de l'île d'Eschau dans le procès-verbal cité en 778. : 4.2. aussi appelé Bleon († avant 748) est comte en Alsace. ans un cartulaire du XVe siècle concernant le monastère de Honau intitulé ''Bisthumb HONA''W, Bleonus est identifié comme le fils de Hugo et mentionne ses descendants : ''Hugo genuit Duos filios: Bodolem et Bleonem. Bleon autem genuit unum filium nomine Hug qui dedit totum quod habuit de la marque Teorasheim''Philippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. ¤ 5. Etchicho II de Nordgau (vers 671 - après 723), comte de Nordgau''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il est le plus jeune fils du duc Eticho et de sa femme Berswinda. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau'' Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. Haicho est probablement le personnage mentionné dans un document pour le monastère de Saint-Mihiel comme Chaico, le mari d'une dame nommée Ganna. Eticho / Haicho est désigné comme le fondateur de la branche des comtes de Nordgau, d'où viennent la maison de Habsburg, la maison de Lorraine et la famille Egisheim-DagsburgPhilippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. Il est aussi l'ancêtre de Léon IX, membre de cette famille. : 5.1. Hugo II est père du comte Haicho II. Ce dernier est lui-même le père de Hugues de Tours (vers 765-780 - 837), comte de Tours et duc de la Haute Alsace durant les règnes de Charlemagne et Louis le Pieux. Sa fille? Ermengarde, épouse de Lothaire Ier, est donc mère de trois rois carolingiens, qui font partie de la lignée des Étichonides. : 5.2. Albericus. ¤ 6. Sainte Roswinde est la dernière des filles du duc Adalric. Elle imite sa pieuse sœur en se consacrant à Dieu au monastère d’Hohenbourg. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIe siècle Catégorie:Naissance en 635 Catégorie:Décès en 690 Catégorie:Décès dans la province d'Alsace Catégorie:personnalité alsacienne Catégorie:Histoire de l'Alsace Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Duc du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Étichonide Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale Catégorie:Noblesse allemande Catégorie:Histoire de la Bourgogne